Special Gift
by Lady Camille
Summary: Kalau begitu, aku menginginkan kalian mendapat Outstanding untuk setiap pelajaran yang kalian ambil, terutama Ramuan. Dan aku akan bangga pada hadiah itu. FOR SNAPE'S DAY!


HAPPY SNAPE'S DAY!!

.

.

-o-o0o-o-

**Special Gift**

By Niero

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

-o-o0o-o-

.

Albus Severus Potter termenung sendirian di kamar Asramanya, ia melirik ke kiri di mana sahabat baiknya terlelap.

"Scorpie.. Bangun." Albus mengoncang-ngoncang tubuh Scorpius Malfoy, namun pemuda berambut pale blonde yang persis seperti milik ayahnya itu tidak bergeming. Agaknya buaian mimpi terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Scorpieee," gemas, Albus akhirnya memencet hidung Scorpius. Lama.

Setelah meronta beberapa kali dan berhasil mendorong Albus untuk menjauh, Scorpius justru berteriak. Tidak peduli jika dua Slytherin lainnya yang menghuni kamar itu bersama mereka bisa terbangun. "ALLY! Kau mau membunuhku hah?"

"Salah sendiri, kau tidak bangun. Padahal kita sudah merencanakannya." sungut Albus.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Ayo berangkat." Scorpius langsung bangkit dan menyambar jaket hijaunya.

Bermodal tongkat sihir dan tas yang menempel di punggung mereka mengendap. Melewati dinding batu dan sampai pada koridor yang langsung menuju ke halaman kastil. Kemudian tinggal berdoa berulang-ulang agar tidak tertangkap oleh Filch.

Keadaan sunyi, halaman benar-benar gelap. Salju tidak turun, langit bersih, namun bulan sama sekali tidak tampak, langit bagai dikuasai oleh bintang yang seolah berpesta pora. Jadi hari ini adalah batasnya. Malam terbaik untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan oleh Albus dan Scorpius.

"Aman!" bisik Albus. Dan keduanya langsung berlari menembus batas hutan terlarang. Tanpa menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata hitam yang mengawasi dari menara Astronomy.

Bukan kelewat berani, sebenarnya mereka takut. _Lumos_ seolah tidak bisa menembus pekatnya hutan. Ini sungguh berbahaya, salah-salah mereka justru bisa dimangsa Chimera. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya mustahil makhluk itu berkeliaran di Hutan Terlarang—tapi siapa yang tahu, tidak ada yang tak mungkin di sunia sihir.

Pelan kaki-kaki kecil murid kelas tiga itu menapaki salju. Tidak terlalu tebal, bahkan dibeberapa tempat bahkan sudah mencair, menampakkan dedaunan yang rontok di musim gugur lalu. Sangat berhati-hati, menginjak ranting saja seperti melakukan kesalahan besar, khawatir bunyi kemertaknya akan membangunkan apa saja yang tertidur di kawasan berbahaya itu.

Padahal, pada kenyataannya binatang di sini terjaga saat malam menjelang. Kecuali bagi yang hibernasi—kalaupun ada, mengingat Hutan Terlarang bukan Kutub Utara.

Mereka terus melangkah semakin dalam, tidak memikirkan bagaimana jika tersesat dan tidak menemukan jalan pulang. Pohon-pohon menjulang bagaikan dinding labirin yang membutakan arah. Berputar beberapa kali saja kau tidak akan tahu di mana persisnya utara itu berada.

"Scorpie.."

"Hmm?"

Scorpius tetap fokus, berjalan mengikuti cahaya kebiruan yang ada jauh di depan. Flouresens. Semakin dekat, wujud dari tumbuhan menyala indah itu semakin jelas terlihat, sangat menggiurkan untuk menyentuhnya. Tampak merah di antara salju, dengan totol-totol putih bagai kamuflase, namun cahaya yang ditimbulkan membuat tumbuhan itu tetap saja mencolok.

"Amanita Muscaria." gumam Albus, "Jamur ini benar-benar ada.. dan sangat indah."

"Jangan dipegang." Scorpius menarik Albus yang semakin maju.

"Aku tahu, lagi pula aku tidak akan bunuh diri." berjongkok, Albus memandang tidak berkedip pada satu-satunya objek bercahaya di antara sanju yang padam. "Jamur ini sudah dikatakan dalam buku kalau benar-benar langka, dan kita berhasil menemukannya.. Ini hebat Scorpie! Gra— AARRGHHH!!"

"Al?!" Scorpius berteriak panik, ia melihat kaki Albus berdarah, seperti habis menerima cambukan dari sesuatu yang tajam dan keras.

Menarik Albus berdiri dan ekor naga yang mengibas terlihat. Disusul munculnya makhluk yang tidak pernah diduganya sama sekali.

_Lumos_ dari tongkat Scorpius masih menerangi, memperjelas bentuk hewan yang tadi melukai kaki Albus. Geraman lirih terdengar dari mulut yang bertaring panjang, kepala makhluk itu adalah singa bertanduk ganda, dengan badan bagian depan menyerupai kambing, sedangkan bagian belakangnya adalah naga. Ya, seekor Chimera.

Dua pemuda tidak berdaya itu bisa menjadi camilan ringan, meminuh darah segarnya bisa menghangatkan tubuh sang binatang buas yang Hagrid-pun enggan berurusan.

Makhluk itu berjalan pelan, mengitari Scorpius dan Albus yang tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk lari. Sedikit pamer atau mungkin menakut-nakuti, Chimera menyemburkan api dari mulutnya ke udara.

Matilah sudah, satu-satunya calon pewaris kekayaan Malfoy akan binasa di tangan seokor binatang. Inikah salah satu sebab kenapa ayahnya dulu tidak menyukai pelajaran perlindungan terhadap satwa gaib? Tidak penting memikirkannya, harus pasrah mati atau melawan? Paling tidak mengalihkan perhatian lalu kabur. Tapi dengan keadaan Albus—rencananya tidak bisa dijalankan.

"Scorpie.." suara Albus gemetar, kakinya semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah, menyebabkan salju di sekitarnya ikut berubah warna. "A—aku tidak mau mati di sini.."

Scorpius menelan ludahnya yang ternyata kering. Keringat sudah menetes di pelipisnya walau suhu cukup dingin. Ia tidak boleh terlihat gemetar, setidaknya jangan sampai membuat Albus semakin ketakutan. Ia berdiri di depan pemuda bermata hijau itu, menjadi tameng dan berhadapan lagsung dengan Chimera.

Mantra apa yang harus dirapalkan. Otak jenius Scorpius mendadak buntu. Semakin tidak dapat berpikir saat makhluk di depannya mulai melompat untuk menerkamnya. Ia hanya bisa berbalik, mendekap Albus, dan membawanya berguling ke kiri. Kuku dari kaki makhluk yang bagian belakang berwujud naga itu nyaris mengenainya.

Lolos memang, tapi gerakan jadi terkunci. Keduanya tersungkur di salju, tidak memiliki akses berkelit karena binatang itu tepat di depan hidung mereka hingga napasnya yang terasa panaspun tercium. Mata Albus bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu—tongkatnya.

"_Stupefy_!" Albus berteriak, tongkatnya teracung tepat ke perut Chimera. Serangan yang dikiranya tidak mempan itu sukses membuat binatang mengerikan itu mundur.

Mengaum keras, dengan gerak yang tidak bisa diikuti mata, Chimera melompat ke atas, menyemburkan api ke segala arah dan terakhir bermanufer langsung untuk memangsa manusia yang tadi menyerangnya.

"Matilah kita.." bisik Scorpius yang kini juga sama gemetarnya dengan Albus.

"—_PLATINUMIUS TINUS_!"

Cahaya keperakan muncul dari tongkat lain yang teracung, seperti kabut, cahaya tadi menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Chimera yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara lengking aneh. Dan lama-kelamaan menggumpal seperti koloid, melumerkan tubuh Chimera hingga menjadi onggokan entah berwarna apa.

_Platinumius Tinus_ mantra untuk memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk buas tidak terkendali seperti Chimera, Medusa, Hydra, dan sebangsanya. Mantra ini berwujud asap keperakan, lalu berubah menjadi cairan timah panas saat menyentuh sasaran.

Scorpius tercengang, terpana, baru kemudian menoleh ke arah kutukan datang, "Profesor.. Snape?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" kata Snape, raut wajahnya dingin. Mata hitamnya berkilat marah. Namun berganti menjadi kekhawatiran yang kentara saat menyadari Albus tergeletak di sebelah Scorpius. "Al.."

Snape kembali mencabut tongkatnya. Memeriksa kaki pemuda yang sudah dianggap sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"Grandpa.." gumam Albus lirih.

Tidak membuag waktu Snape mengangkat Albus ke pangkuannya. Lalu menyuruh Scorpius untuk memegang tangannya erat-erat. _Side-Along Apparation_. Dan dalam sekejap mereka muncul di Hospital Wing.

Scorpius langsung lemas, nyawanya baru saja di ujung tanduk. Bahkan nyawa Albus jauh pada sisi yang lebih runcing. Ia jongkok dan terduduk di lantai. Tidak memperhatikan madam Pomfrey yang mengomel, juga tidak tertarik pada Snape yang meramu di sisi lain. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sedih karena tidak bisa melindungi Albus.

"Minum ini," Snape mengulurkan piala berisi ramuan mengepul pada Scorpius. Kemudian menuju tempat tidur membantu Albus duduk dan meminumkan Ramuan yang berbeda dengan yang diminum Scorpius.

"Scorpie.. kenapa kau duduk di situ. Aku baik baik saja, jangan sedih." kata Albus setelah menyimpan piala kosongnya di meja.

Melihat Scorpius, Snape hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Snape kemudian memanggilnya juga, dan mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Sekarang, jelaskan padaku. Apa yang membuat kalian nekat memasuki hutan terlarang? Aku tidak pernah mendidik kalian untuk melanggar peraturan sekolah."

Albus memandang Scorpius, dan mendapati Malfoy muda itu menggigit bibir.

"Kami—" ucap Albus takut-takut, "—Ingin memetik Amanita Muscaria Salju yang langka, Jamur Amanita yang berbeda dari Amanita pada umumnya, karena kemunculannya hanya 80 tahun sekali."

Pemahaman yang bagus, kedua pemuda ini diakui Snape memang jenius dalam Ramuan, tapi tindakannya benar-benar nekat. "Lalu jamur itu untuk apa?"

Hening cukup lama.

Snape memandang Scorpius dan Albus bergantian, "Aku memberikan pertanyaan untuk kalian jawab, bukan hanya sekedar lewat di telinga lalu diacuhkan."

"Untuk Anda, Sir.." kali ini Scorpius yang menjawab.

Snape terperangah.

"—untuk hadiah ulang tahun Grandpa." lanjut Albus. "Tapi ternyata kami mengacaukan semuanya. Hari ini tanggal 9 Januari. Harusnya kami membuat Grandpa bangga, harusnya Grandpa bahagia. Tapi.. kami justru merepotkan.."

"Ulang tahun?" kata Snape, ia bahkan lupa. Tapi itu tidak penting, karena ternyata kedua muridnya ini nekat demi untuk memberikan hadiah istimewa padanya.

"Maafkan kami.." kata Albus dan Scorpius bersamaan. Keduanya masih berasa bersalah.

Snape menghela napas, "Albus, Scorpius.. Aku tidak butuh hadiah seperti itu. Keberadaan kalian di sini merupakan hadiah terindah, bahkan kuterima setiap hari. Bagiku kalian jauh lebih berharga dari sekedar Jamur yang muncul 80 tahun sekali."

Albus mendongak, menatap wajah Snape. "Tapi kami ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai simbol seperti tahun-tahun kemarin.. Dan kami tidak mau memberikan sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah dijumpai di Diagon Alley."

Snape, mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak rambut Albus. "Kalau begitu, aku menginginkan kalian mendapat Outstanding untuk setiap pelajaran yang kalian ambil, terutama Ramuan. Dan aku akan bangga pada hadiah itu."

"Ehhh?" Albus kelihatan tidak bisa menerima dengan mudah, ia benci pelajaran Ramalan. Dan Scorpius mulai menampakkan senyumnya kembali.

"Jadi—kalian tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku?" lanjut Snape, yang kemungkinan ada sedikit senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Albus mendadak tersenyum riang, "Happy Birthday, Grandpa!"

"Happy Birthday, Sir.." sambung Scorpius.

Kedua pemuda itu memeluk Snape bersamaan.

"Jadi kami berdua yang pertama mengucapkan?" seru Albus setelah melepas pelukannya.

Snape mengangguk, "Dan tentunya kalian yang akan mendapat hadiah dariku?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Albus dengan rasa antusias yang tinggi. Namun Scorpius justru pucat.

"Ya, kalian bisa mengambilnya hari Sabtu nanti, jam 10 di kantorku—Detensi satu tahun penuh!"

"APAAAA?!!"

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Woo hoo.. 3 jam jadi!

Satu lagi dariku, Sev.. Happy Birthday! *entah sudah berapa kali saya mengucapkan ini*

Ah, mantra Platinumius Tinus dan Amanita Muscaria Salju yang muncul 80 tahun sekali itu hanya karangan saya.. XD


End file.
